


What They Don't See

by Aslook



Category: James Bond Jr.
Genre: Adults with no common sense, Gen, IQ confuses me, Poor Bond Boys, Sometimes I cannot believe that everyone is not dead, but I like him anyway, introspective, or who should just plain know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslook/pseuds/Aslook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't noticed, no one has noticed, and he doesn't know if they even will before the the price becomes too high.</p>
<p>Or the one where James Bond Jr. is in over his head and seems to be the only person who has realised this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3. I do have others on Fanfiction.net and will probably get around to posting them here at some point as well. Have also posted this on Fanfiction.net under the same username so if you see it it's still me.

He doesn't think they've noticed. He doesn't know if he wants them to. He doesn't know what the fact that they haven’t noticed despite everything that’s happened says about them. He doesn't know what the fact that he has noticed and yet carries on anyway says about him.

_People have died and they haven’t noticed._

And not just because of the villains either. Because of him. Because of what he’s done to stop them and save the world for everyone else. Because he either couldn't or just didn't find another way.

Mr Mitchell. He has to know. He’s been in this world for a lot longer, used to be a member of the FBI. There’s no way he doesn't. And yet he still helps. He sends teenagers who should be in school who should be in class, who shouldn't be involved in these sorts of dangers out to potentially face their death at the hands of internationally wanted criminals. They have all nearly died so many times.

_He doesn't think they've noticed that either._

Or it least if they have it hasn't sunk in. IQ maybe? He does keep building gadget after gadget in order to keep them safe. Or just for building gadgets sake. It’s hard to tell.

They don’t believe him. He never means to get into these sorts of messes, or at least he never used to. Now he doesn't see another option. He’s just a teenager, just messing around. They never believe him. Not until it’s too late. So he has to go, to stop them. His friends tag along, but they haven’t noticed and he doesn't know why.

This is what his Uncle does. _This is what he does._

It’s not all bad. The girls, the gadgets, the adrenaline running through his veins. He’s never felt so alive!

It’s just one day the cost is going to be too high. He knows it. Mr Mitchell knows it. His Uncle knows it. One day he is going to meet an opponent he can’t beat. One he can’t trick or fight or escape. And that will be it. It’s not just him. It’s all of them. Every single one.

It’s an exciting game with a rising price and one day it will be too much. It’s already too much. It was too much from the start. He won’t stop, he can’t stop, he’ll run into his grave and everyone will follow him.

**So why haven’t they noticed?**

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a James Bond sort of mood and one day when I should have been working, I kind of stumbled across the old cartoons. I'd never heard of them before so I thought I'd check them out while revising. I was darkly amused by some of the things that happened in a kids cartoon. Earthquakes, cities sinking, large explosions. All part of the package for a cartoon based on James Bond I suppose. 
> 
> But there is no way that no-one was killed in these incidents. And no-one seems to notice.
> 
> It's a kid show, so they wouldn't of course. But I then started thinking about what would happen if someone did?
> 
> And the whole Mr Mitchell thing is something that again, morbidly amused me and kinda irritated me that I really haven't gone into enough detail on.
> 
> Also it's midnight, I'm on my second energy drink and have been revising for so long that my brain is now made cotton wool. I'm not entirely sure how much sense I'm making...


End file.
